The Power of the Nine Elements
by Nekowingzero
Summary: Dragon's Curse Rewritten. Join a young prince and princess as they journey to the real world. They meet up with some unlikely bladers, the White Tigers. Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max, Kenny/Dizzi, Black Dranzer/Oc


Wingzero: Okay, I've changed the entire story. Dramon has a younger twin sister.  
  
Ray: Who is she?  
  
Wingzero: You'll have to read this fic to find out about that.  
  
Ray: So who are going to own the bit beasts?  
  
Wingzero: That is something for the reader to find out.  
  
Ray: *pouts* No fair.  
  
Wingzero: Hehehehehehe. Let's begin.  
  
In a distant world, bit beasts lived together in harmony. We had human forms as well as out beast ones. My father ruled over this land. I am his sixteenth child. I know this may seem to be a lot for humans, but considering our life span. We age one year for every one thousand human years. My ten older brothers and sister often went out or were on errand for my father. I am the second youngest out of my family.  
  
As dragons, we usually draw on one elemental power: such as fire, water, wind, earth, thunder, light, or dark. I, on the other hand, drew on not only seven these but the forbidden ones as well. I can draw upon life and death elements. When I discovered this, I did my best to hide it from my family. When we were in our human forms, we can summon our armor (think Dragoon armor). Each element has a counter element, except for thunder. Fire and water, earth and wind, light and dark, life and death. When you use one of these elements against the opposite, you cause greater damage than when you use it against the same element. For example, fire based magic will damage a water based creature four or more times damage than with water.  
  
Once my father found out I was the legendary dragon, he wanted me to be betrothed to another ruler's daughter. I said forget it and ran away from home. My brothers and sisters didn't want me to leave, but I had to. There was no way I'm getting married before I turned 18,000. By the way, I'm 12,003 years old. For us, I'm considered a pre-teen. My birthday was next month.  
  
"Dramon, why do you have to leave?" my little sister pleaded.  
  
"I have to," I tried explaining to her.  
  
"Isn't there another way?" She tried another method. Her golden eyes showed hope, sorrow, frustration, and a bit of anger.  
  
"I'm afraid there isn't another way," I sighed, looking at my twin sister. She always knew how to cheer me up and bring me out of my depressive state.  
  
"I know there must be another way," she said with sorrow. "If anyone can find it, you can."  
  
"Sadly, I can't," I held her close. "I'm sorry I have to put you through this, but this is the only way I can protect you and the others."  
  
"Then I'm coming with you," she stated firmly.  
  
"You're much better here," I told her with a serious voice. I left no room for exceptions. "Father will take care of you and some day, you'll marry nice gentleman."  
  
"But I don't want to marry a complete stranger," she protested.  
  
"If it's the only way to keep you safe, then so be it," I said, trying not to look at her hurt face.  
  
"You're incredibly stupid," she scowled at me. "You think I want to lead this life as a princess, but you're wrong. All I'll ever be is Daddy's little girl. He doesn't like it when I try to lead my own life. He doesn't even think I can cross the road without an adult to hold my hand!"  
  
"I want you to be safe," I attempted to plead. "I don't know what I would do if you were injured or even killed."  
  
"That's a chance I'm willing to take," she said in her serious but deadly voice. "I know the risks involved with it and I have thought this one over for a long time."  
  
"How long?" I asked.  
  
"For the past century," she replied. "I've always wanted to live on my own, but father keeps a close eye on me when I'm not around family members."  
  
"You're making this harder than it already is," I sighed, running my hand through my silver hair.  
  
"You know it," she giggled. "I want to come with you, please?"  
  
"I don't know about it and don't even try that trick," I scowled at her when she started doing it.  
  
"What trick?" she asked innocently with those big puppy dog eyes of hers.  
  
"That one," I pointed out to her as I felt my resolve melting. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but it is for your own good."  
  
"Do what?" she inquired as I ruffled her silver hair.  
  
I used a spell that would make her sleep for an hour or two, depending on what her condition was at the moment. She will lead a normal life, well that of a princess. I didn't want to place her in any danger, because of me. Lifting her up and carrying her to her room, I felt a huge wave of guilt. It shouldn't have ended this way, but I was forced to. I hated it when I didn't have good options to choose from.  
  
Using my powers, I managed to create a rift to another world. I bid my home land goodbye. Before leaving, my brothers and sisters had arranged a goodbye party without my parents' knowledge. They gave me presents, which would help me on my journey. My sisters mainly gave me food and clothing. My brothers gave me tools, bags, a few weapons, and such things.  
  
As I looked back, I wondered what would happen if he never found out. Time to go, I sighed as the alarms went off. Guess my father discovered me missing. Too late, I had flown through the rift and sealed it once I was on the other side. Hopefully, my twin sister would still be asleep. Out of the rest of the family, she was the closest two me. It was probably due to the fact that she was my twin and we were around the same age.  
  
When I had emerged from the tunnel, I saw a strange sight before me. This village was streaming with humans. I could tell right away they weren't creatures like us. They were different. Their power signatures for the most part were rather weak compared to us. Suddenly, I felt a large power source closing in on me. I whirled around to face my twin sister. She had evidently followed me all the way here.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I scowled at her.  
  
"I followed you," she said innocently. "Did you think that sleep spell would work on me?" I nodded my head. "Ha! Our nannies and guardians have been using that sleep spell on me for so long that I have become immune to it."  
  
"Then why do you still fall asleep?" I inquired, completely confused.  
  
"I don't," she giggled. "I pretend to sleep and they fall for it every time."  
  
"You're low," I teased her. "I need to find a way to bring you back home."  
  
"I'm not going and you can't make me," she pouted and turned her back to me.  
  
"You'll have to," I argued, completely frustrated. "I don't even know what I'm going to do here; let alone take care of you."  
  
"Who said I needed to be taken care of?" She glared at me with those golden eyes. Curling her small fists, she stomped on the ground. "I don't need everyone looking out for me all the time. I can take care of myself. That is why I ran away in the first place."  
  
This was going to be harder than I thought. If there was only one way I could convince her to go back to the palace. I was certain that father would forgive her for running away, though I don't think he would be that merciful with me. "You didn't bring anything with you."  
  
"Of course, I brought my belongings with me," she scowled. She held up her large backpack with all of her supplies in it. "I used a shrinking spell to make them smaller so I can fit everything in here. I have food, clothes, rope, cooking utensils, spell books, medical herbs, and a few more items."  
  
"Did you bring the entire palace in your backpack?" I gasped.  
  
"No," she replied cutely. "I brought enough to survive. Since I had a hundred years to think this through, I also planned for when I actually do it."  
  
"You are a clever one, aren't you?" I teased her, messing up her hair.  
  
"Cut it out," she growled playfully. "Anyways, I'll be heading off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The main purpose is for me to be living on my own," she explained and gave me a wink. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to keep in touch with you." She headed off in the direction opposite of the village. As she walked away, she sang her favorite song. Our father hated it, because it made fun of him. I thought it was funny, especially since we wrote it.  
  
Trudging along, I made my way to the village. Some of the local children ran beside me asking several questions. They wanted to know where I came from and what I was doing here all alone. I informed them that I was going to be meeting some acquaintances of mine and that my parents weren't too far away. Even though I despised lying, it was the only way I could explain my presence. I wasn't about to tell them my life's story, before I knew them.  
  
I saw one short green haired boy running from a pin haired girl. She wielded a large frying pan while chasing the unfortunate boy. I pitied him to a certain degree. Behind her I saw two more boys running after them. The first one seemed to be quite nervous and extremely worried. The second one was angry and frustrated.  
  
"Mariah, we need him to be in one piece!!" the second of the chasers screamed towards the pink haired girl. So that was her name.  
  
"If Kevin didn't steal my underwear, I wouldn't be doing this in the first place!!!" Mariah yelled back to him. Kevin, you should have never taken what was not yours, especially if it happened to be a woman's personal belongings. It was the fastest way to die.  
  
"Come on Mariah!!!" the first male chaser pleaded. "Isn't there a way to punish him without using violence?"  
  
I walked forward to grab both of the runners as the girl was nearing the boy. Both were needless to say completely surprised that I was able to lift them off the ground with ease. Mariah dropped her pan, which landed on my foot. It didn't hurt as I had heavier objects dropped on it. Kevin's mouth literally dropped to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" the first chaser asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine," I assured him.  
  
"That is one heavy pan, are you sure?" the second chaser asked.  
  
"I'm sure," I said. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Rei and this is Lee," the first chaser introduced himself and his companion. "You can guess they're Mariah and Kevin."  
  
"Yeah," I agreed with him.  
  
"Could you please put us down?" Mariah scowled. The sides of her lips bent downwards.  
  
"Only if you promise not to hurt Kevin," Rei said in a serious voice.  
  
"Then he shouldn't steal my underwear and try to make me look like a fool," Mariah huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Kevin," Lee said sternly as he glared at the youngest looking out of them all.  
  
"Fine, I won't steal any of her belongings as long as I live," Kevin said.  
  
"Assuming, you'll live that long," Mariah growled at him.  
  
"Mariah, if you promise not to kill Kevin, I'm sure he will let go of you," Lee reasoned. "Kevin, if you promise to not take any of Mariah's belongings, she won't kill you."  
  
"I promise," both of the disgruntled captives said simultaneously.  
  
With those words said, I gently placed my two captives down on their feet. True to their word, Mariah didn't chase Kevin and Kevin gave Mariah back her clothes without making a scene. It appeared the two were siblings by the way they treated each other.  
  
"Since you already know our names, would you mind giving us yours?" Rei asked politely.  
  
"I don't mind," I said casually. "It's Dramon."  
  
"That's a strange name," Kevin said, as he inspected me. "What brings you to our run down village?" A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.  
  
"Kevin!" the three shouted at him. Boy, they sure have lungs.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm looking for a place to stay," I answered with a sorrowful voice. "My parents didn't want me around so they left me."  
  
"That's so sad," Rei said, placing his arm around my shoulder. "I know how that feels. My parents dropped me off at this village. They said they wanted nothing to do with me, because they were busy with their business. I don't know what they're doing now, but I certainly hope it stays that way."  
  
"Who do you live with?" I asked with concern.  
  
"Lee's parents adopted me into their family," Rei replied as Mariah and Kevin continued to glare at each other. Lee appeared he wanted to be anywhere but here. "Where are you going to be staying?" Worry shone in those golden eyes of his.  
  
"I don't know," I sighed out loud. "I have been wandering around looking for a place to stay."  
  
"Maybe you could stay with us until you find a place of your own," Rei said hinting towards a certain feline male.  
  
"I think father has enough room for one more," Lee said, contemplating. "You should know that while you are under his roof, you are expected to do your fair share of the household work."  
  
"I can handle that," I assure them. It was much better than being married off to this strange girl. My father could be stubborn at times. He must have given it to me.  
  
"Why don't you meet my father," Lee suggested. "Our place is not too far away from there." He took a look at my heavy pack and was going to help me with it.  
  
"I'm fine," I informed him. "It's not that heavy." I started a fast pace to where they were leading me to. "See, it's light."  
  
"You must be strong," Kevin whistled. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."  
  
"I know," Rei chuckled. "Lunch is almost ready." He sniffed the air with his feline senses. "Yes, lunch is going to be great. We'd better hurry up or Gary will eat all of it."  
  
"You're telling me," Kevin said, sprinting off. He scurried past the passer bys.  
  
"Kevin, slow down!" Lee yelled at the smallest out of our group.  
  
However, Kevin did not heed Lee's words. Instead he increased his speed and vanished out of sight. I could only guess that Kevin liked getting on everyone's nerves. Mariah scowled at him before storming over towards Lee's house.  
  
"Is it always like this?" I asked the two remaining.  
  
"This is a good day," Lee sighed. "Let's go. I'm sure you'd want to me our parents."  
  
"Sure," I said. The three of us walked towards their home. We talked about current events; well, those two did. I mostly asked questions, as I had no clue what was going on. They started talking about beyblading. I asked them what it was and they nearly fell over from shock. We sat around the table chatting about this strange sport.  
  
"How could you not know about beyblade?" Mariah asked with disbelief.  
  
"I lived in an isolated area," I admitted sheepishly. "We don't have beyblades or anything of that sort. It's kind of embarrassing."  
  
"It's understandable," Rei said with a smile. "Why don't we visit the local game shop after lunch?"  
  
"Why would we do that?" Kevin asked. He didn't eat that much, compared to the rest of us especially Gary. I never thought a human could eat that much.  
  
"We're going to get Dramon a blade," Rei announced. "Or at least build him one."  
  
"One problem," I spoke up.  
  
"What's that?" Lee inquired.  
  
"I don't have money," I informed them.  
  
"That stinks," Mariah sighed.  
  
"Maybe there's a way you can get some," Lee thought out loud. Rei shrugged, indicating that he had no idea.  
  
"What if I sold some of my belongings?" I suggested out of the blue.  
  
"Are you sure you want to?" Rei asked warily.  
  
"Yes, I have brought a few things that might be worth something here," I said fishing through my pack. Hm, what would humans pay a lot for? I pulled out a golden object and the others gasped at the sight of it. "What? It's only gold."  
  
"Yeah, but gold is expensive here," Lee spoke for all of them.  
  
"This is pure gold," I informed them as I held out the small trinket. "It isn't worth much where I'm from."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Kevin exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat.  
  
"No," I said.  
  
Later that afternoon, I emerged from the game shop with a brand new beyblade and some spare parts. I had also bought my new friends new beyblades, because they were being nice to me. Lee's parents agreed to let me stay with them, but I told them that I didn't want to burden them. I said that I needed a place until I found one of my own.  
  
"I wonder how my sister is doing," I sighed as we were star gazing.  
  
"You have a sister?" Lee asked, completely surprised. "I thought you'd stick together or something."  
  
"She wanted to be on her own," I said. "Nothing could have changed her mind. I tried to convincer to stay with me, but she wanted to prove that she can take care of herself."  
  
"Is she younger or older?" Rei asked this time.  
  
"She's my younger twin sister," I replied. "It's not too long that we went our separate ways. Sometimes, I wished she had stayed with me, but I respect her decision."  
  
"True," Rei agreed with me. "There are some things better left unsolved, like girls for instance."  
  
"I think someone has a crush on you," Lee spoke out of the blue.  
  
"Who?" Rei asked quizzically.  
  
"Mariah," Lee replied sorrowfully.  
  
Rei's eyes dimmed down. "I hate to be the one to tell her, but I'm not interested in her. I love her as a little sister not lover."  
  
"So you mean you have no interest in pursuing her love," Lee hinted at.  
  
"No, I have no interest," Rei replied slowly and clearly. "Do you have a crush on her?"  
  
"Maybe," Lee said with a light blush.  
  
"That's what you think," I said motioning towards his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sick," Lee huffed, trying to sound truthful.  
  
"Oh, you were fine this afternoon," Rei teased his adopted brother.  
  
"I change," Lee said, his blush gone.  
  
"Boys, time to go to bed," Lee's mom called out from the door. She had a smile on her face as we raced inside the house.  
  
We all decided to go to bed in the same room for now. No, we weren't going to be sleeping in the same bed. We planned on sleeping in three different makeshift beds. I didn't mind it as long as I was away from my father. However, I didn't feel right. I had left my little sister... Just great, I was being as paranoid as our father. She can take care of herself.  
  
The next day, I woke up to an unfamiliar surrounding. Rei and Lee were fast asleep in the makeshift bed. Mariah and company were going to be visiting later this afternoon. Suddenly, Lee's father came into the room to wake up his sons. They weren't exactly the morning type of humans, but it was amusing to see them react to their blankets being taken away. Lee grumbled and put his pillow over his head. Rei rolled over onto his stomach, while planting his face in his pillow. This was going to take some measures.  
  
"Do you need help?" I inquired as he shook his head.  
  
"That would be grateful," he replied.  
  
I went over into the restroom and filled up two cups full of ice cold water. After filling those cups, I headed towards the two sleeping brothers and poured them on their faces. Needless to say, they were completely surprised and jumped up in shock.  
  
"What was that for?" Lee asked while growling a little.  
  
"You two need to wake up for class," Lee's dad had a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh crap!" Lee and Rei yelled at the same time. They started hurrying towards the bathroom. Rei managed to beat the his brother towards the bathroom by a split second.  
  
"Dang it!" Lee screamed as he banged on the door.  
  
"You know there is another bathroom," I said running towards the other bathroom. When I had closed the second bathroom, I could hear pounding on the other side and the sound of Lee cursing at me. "You'll have to wait."  
  
After a few minutes, I finished my business and walked outside. As I walked outside, I felt someone brush against me. I figured it must have been Lee as he was in dire need to use it. When I arrived in the kitchen, I found Lee's mom cooking up a storm. Apparently, she was cooking for one more person than her normal.  
  
"What is school?" I asked them.  
  
"You didn't go to school," Lee gasped as he entered the kitchen. "That must be sweet." He plopped down into one of the remaining chairs.  
  
"I was home schooled," I informed him. "I had tutors. She was such a pain and very strict. She didn't allow us to rest during hour lessons."  
  
"So I was wrong," Lee said shrugging. "Mom, what do we have for breakfast?"  
  
"We have pancakes," Lee's mom answered. She had placed a few of them on each of our plates and some for us. "There's toast, eggs, and bacon. Help yourself to them." In the middle of the table, a plate held those aforementioned items.  
  
"You're the best cook," Lee commented, after swallowing.  
  
"Thanks," Lee's mom blushed.  
  
"What are we going to be doing about Dramon?" Rei asked between bites.  
  
"He will be going to school with you," Lee's dad answered. "I will enroll him this morning."  
  
"It can't be that bad, can it?" I asked my two new friends.  
  
"Says you," Lee groaned. "It's a prison."  
  
Oh great.  
  
Class had started a few minutes and the teacher introduced me as the new transfer student. The teacher said that there was another one, but she hadn't arrived yet. The guys were wondering who she could be or if she was pretty. Mariah rolled her eyes at it, but she paid attention in class. Lee had his eyes on one pink haired girl, who seemed to be paying attention to a raven haired boy, who was lost in his thought.  
  
A silver haired, golden eyed girl stepped into the classroom. My mouth literally hit the desktop. I couldn't believe she was here, out of all places. She wanted to live on her own, but I didn't think she would be living in the same area as me. I heard a few boys mention that she was really hot and some of them wanted to ask her out. I glared at those boys who were making the comments.  
  
"You know her?" Rei whispered to me.  
  
"She's my sister," I replied with a low growl.  
  
"Oh, no wonder why you're glaring at her admirers," Lee mentioned to us. They chuckled as I continued glaring.  
  
My little sister was completely surprised that I was here. She asked how I signed up in the first place. I told her that a friend's family allowed me to stay with them. She asked if she could spend time with me in the afternoon, which I agreed to. Even thought it was only a day, I wanted to know how she was doing without the humans present.  
  
Later that afternoon, I had met my sister outside of the classroom when all the students had left. Mariah, Lee, Kevin, Gary, and Rei were heading towards the park to practice beyblading. I told them I would catch up with them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm trying to fit in," she replied. "Since there was no village nearby, I had to come here and I learned that children our age had to go to school, so here I am."  
  
"Did a family adopt you?" I asked her.  
  
"No, I had brought a miniature house and made it larger," she replied with a sly smile. "I'm living towards the edge of the village, because I didn't want them to notice me setting up my home. You know how humans are."  
  
"No, how are they?" I asked her out of curiosity.  
  
"Well, I only read it from books, but they said humans didn't use magic and don't believe in it," she answered sheepishly. "I also read they fear what they don't know."  
  
"You should stop taking your information from books," I sighed. "And in any case, how long do you plan on staying here?"  
  
"A year or two," she replied casually. "You know we age much slower than humans so they are bound to notice when we don't grow up as fast as they do."  
  
"You're right," I sighed. "I suppose you don't want to live together after this."  
  
"Maybe," she sighed also. "I miss being with our own kind, even though it has only been a day. They don't understand about magic and I have to be careful about every move I make."  
  
"I know what you mean," I agreed with her.  
  
Ray: I still want to know who Dramon's sister is.  
  
Dramon: Oh ye of little brains.  
  
Ray: --U  
  
Dramon: *ends the chappie* 


End file.
